Devil on her Shoulder
by BWinner
Summary: *Re-submission* -Heavily edited- Lunch with Rebecca, and an awkward discussion about "living a little" leads Riza to Roy's front door. What did the lieutenant take away from that conversation with her best friend, and how is it going to impact her and the Colonel's relationship? Royai, OOC, adult situations...


Rating: M

Warnings: PWP, **OOC**, adult situations

*See author's note at bottom

Pairings: Roy/Riza

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any incarnation. I do not profit from this work of fiction.

**Devil on Her Shoulder**

A warm breeze gently caressed the patrons seated on the patio of a small café just off a busy street in Central City. The sun shone merrily down and the air was filled with the happy chatter of couples and groups as they sipped their coffees and teas. However, for one particular blonde the conversation with her companion was slowly slipping into the uncomfortable, if not down right embarrassingly inappropriate.

"C'mon Riza, you can't seriously tell me you've never thought about it!" said the boisterous brunette.

"Rebecca, this is hardly appropriate conversation," a slightly irate Riza clipped back.

"I've seen the looks you two have exchanged, and with how much time you two spend together... I find it very hard to believe he's never crossed your mind in that manner," Rebecca pressed.

"He's my _superior officer_," she said, putting particular stress on the last two words in the sentence.

"He's also a rule breaker… and you follow right along with it. You're both going to be shipping off to Ishval for god knows how long to stabilize that nation; I say live a little before you go," and the woman fixed Riza with a devious smirk.

"Where in the world is this even coming from Rebecca? Being in the Amestrian military I'm sure you of all people know how wrong things could go if a higher ranking officer and his subordinate were ever caught in such an intimate situation."

"Then don't get caught," she said matter-of-factly with a wink.

Riza chose to roll her eyes and take another sip of her cappuccino. She was done bickering for the day and didn't feel like providing her friend with any more ammunition. Rebecca finally seemed to get the hint and sat back to quietly sip at her own drink. The two women carried on with their lunch with far more light-hearted conversation before finally parting ways.

The Lieutenant wandered idly through the bustling streets of the city, and enjoyed the sounds of life as she made her way from various stores to stalk up on supplies for her trip. It was wonderful to have the hum of the city and errands to run to distract her… or at least attempt to distract her. Damn that Rebecca, putting thoughts in her head. Riza couldn't lie, she had been somewhat enamoured with Mustang when he had arrived at her father's place to study alchemy; however, being in the military had changed things. She took her job quite seriously, and that meant the colonel was no longer an option for her.

Yet if that were the case, why was she absentmindedly wandering towards his apartment? Riza found that even though she realized what she was doing, she wasn't making a move to turn herself around. Within a few more minutes she was at his doorstep, and without thinking about it was ringing his doorbell. The young man was surprised to see her of course, but regardless let her in.

"Hawkeye," he addressed her with a bewildered tone. "Is everything okay, what brings you here?"

The blonde clutched the one paper bag of groceries to her like a shield and took a deep breath. "I – I just thought I would come by and see how you were making out with your preparations for transfer, Sir," she replied, albeit lamely.

Mustang quirked an eyebrow and fixed her with a funny look. "Do you have so little faith in me, Lieutenant?"

"If your ability to fill out paperwork is any indication sometimes you need a kick in the behind…" she said dryly, doing her best to dig herself out of the hole she had made.

The young man continued to fix her with a skeptical stare before he finally sighed and his posture sagged. Muttering something about her being impossible he took the paper bag from her arms then reached down and unclipped Black Hayate from his leash. The little black and white dog eagerly rushed in and found a comfortable spot to lie down underneath a window in the living room, leaving his master to stand wordlessly in the entryway somewhat confused before the man beckoned her inside. She made her way to the couch and sat down, a little bit uneasy as he fumbled around in the kitchen; however, within a few moments he emerged with two steaming cups of tea and handed her one.

The silence that stretched on between them, became somewhat uncomfortable after a while as they sat and sipped their beverages. Every once in a while, she would steal glances at the man beside her, and the conversation with Rebecca would play in her head. Hawkeye could feel her face beginning to flush as the idea played out in her head, but try as she may, it wouldn't go away.

"What's the matter, is the tea too hot?" Mustang asked, his tone smooth, but not without a hint of underlying worry.

Riza felt like cursing, they had barely engaged in any kind of conversation and her body language had already started to become obvious. She felt her will power slip little by little, and the naughty suggestion of her friend became more and more impossible to quash. Would it be so bad, to throw caution to the wind and just, 'live a little'? Riza couldn't remember the last time she took a serious personal risk; she had taken risks plenty of times as a soldier, but never one that would strictly benefit herself…

She took a deep, steadying breath, then put down her mug and turned to the man beside her. Not allowing the colonel too long to fix her with another bewildered stare she reached up and caressed the side of his face then leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. Those lips seemed to melt against hers, almost succumbing to the moment; then in what seemed like a split second he jerked back.

"H-Hawkeye?" he gasped out. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Living a little," she said simply before moving in to kiss him again.

Once more Roy was startled by the motion, and stiffened against her momentarily. All of his instinct and better judgment was telling him to push her away, but all his body chose to do was wrap her in his arms and pull her close. Without any thought to potential repercussions he swiped his tongue along her lips and wasn't necessarily surprised when it took very little coaxing to that mouth opened. Their tongues spared against one another, each trying to burn the feel of the other's mouth into memory. Riza was the one to finally yield and pull away for air, then fixed Roy with a challenging look.

"How far do you want this to go?" he asked breathlessly.

"How far do you want to take it?" she replied, her tone taking on sultry notes.

The man gave an almost wolfish smile, but said nothing as he moved in to capture her lips again. The kiss bloomed with passion as it released with it years of pent up longing and lust. How long had each of them wanted this? Probably longer than either cared to admit; now that it had started both knew it would be impossible to stop. Losing all her former apprehension Riza threw her arms around Roy and held him hard against herself. The kiss was fierce, almost desperate in nature, and the young woman could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She mewled with disappointment when Roy pulled back, but he barely gave her a chance to protest before his lips found her throat and he guided her body to lie on the couch.

The nips Roy placed along the soft flesh of her neck were gentle at first, playful even as he relished in each soft gasp and sigh, before he dragged his tongue from her collarbone up her neck to her earlobe. Nibbling at it delicately he was treated to a lusty moan and he gave a hum of satisfaction. Distracting her with more of that action he reached up and undid the first few buttons on her shirt then slipped his hand in to gently grasp her breast over her bra. Riza let out a sharp gasp and arched into his touch. Spurred on by her eager reaction Roy kneaded the cushiony flesh over the smooth silky material while his lips returned their attention to her mouth, kissing her passionately once more. As the kiss continued so too did the ministrations of his hands on her breasts, alternating between hard and teasing touches; coaxing those nipples to harden for him.

Riza felt her heart begin to race as Roy continued on with his ministrations. The situation finally catching up to her with each escalated intimate touch. While her body was slowly beginning to swell with pleasure her mind was a sea of confliction. How was this going to impact the two of them, obviously he was going to see her in a new light, but would he lose respect for her? Riza knew these were all things that she should have given more thought to before throwing all caution to the wind as she did. At the same time, however, Rebecca hadn't been wrong, she had thought about this situation plenty of times. Riza had been enamored with Roy for such a long time, part of her was giddy with the fact that he had responded to her actions; that they were even getting this far.

A gasp escaped her as Roy moved himself down and began to give attention to her lower half. Riza felt like she was almost leaving her body as he slowly began to work her sweet spot. Even for all the times she had indulged in exploring herself she had never experienced this level of pleasure. As the situation progressed, and her mind became more and more muddied by lust, she felt her confidence grow and reached her hands towards Roy to begin to show him the same levels of euphoria she was experiencing.

Roy felt as if his head was spinning as those delicate hands finally found his body; for even as unsure as the touches were, they still held an intoxicating passion. Never could he have seen being in this situation with his Lieutenant, let alone her being the one to instigate it. Roy had always held an endearment, and if he were honest, an attraction for the woman he currently had on his couch; everything occurring now was dialing those feelings up higher than ever before. Tonight, the King would have his Queen.

They explored and played with one another, revelling in the naughty secret they shared. The forbidden always had an air of excitement to it, heating the moment up that much more. The two felt a jolt of electricity jolt through them when their bodies finally connected. Any conflicting thoughts that had been plaguing them were quickly pushed aside as the swell of the situation just felt too right. Deep down each of them knew this was something they had wanted for far too long. Perhaps that was why the moment almost felt too short, as if they were swept away by euphoria too soon from the pent-up longing and desire. They held each other tightly, as if letting go would mean the end of such feelings. This night was theirs.

Riza didn't know much about what was going to happen past this night, but she did know one thing… The next time she saw that devil on her shoulder, she owed her a drink.

~END

A/N: Alrighty, I got my first ever complaint on about my content. In light of that, while I was a bit miffed at first, I took it as an opportunity to do something different with an intimate scene. I did my best to convey the emotions of the characters in an intimate situation, rather than the intimate situation itself. Since this is my first attempt at such, I really would appreciate feedback on whether or not my little challenge worked. If you're a reader looking for the original, unedited content that was here; it can be found on AO3 under the same pen name and story title.


End file.
